Two Out of Three Ain't Bad: A Kendall S OneShot
by Maslover13
Summary: Posting some quick oneshots I've written!:   Based off of the song Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad by Meatloaf


I want you,

I need you,

But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you,

Now don't be sad,

'Cus Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad...

I love you, why can't you see that? To you I'm only a friend...

Oh, Hey there...I was just thinking to myself about life. I can trust you, right? You could probably give me advice. So, here it goes...

I'm in love with my best friend...but to him I'm only a girl who's "One of the boys"...

Average love story, right?...

My name is Danielle, my best friend is the love of my life, and this is my story...

"YOU'RE CHEATING, KENDALL!" I yelled, trying to pull the game controler out of his hand.

"AM NOT!" He yelled back, laughing.

"I told you I wasn't ready and you started the game! THAT'S CHEATING! And now you're winning!" I answered, giving up on getting the controler.

"You know, you're really short...and weak..." Kendall laughed, playfully shoving me over on the couch. I sighed.

"I know..." I replied in defeat as the game we were playing declared Kendall the winner.

"WHAT NOW!" He said in victory. I simply smiled.

He would never understand how much I loved him. All I was to him was a friend...nothing more...

"Danielle, are you okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Never been better!" I replied, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"I just don't know what to do, James." I said to my best friend as we both plopped down on the couch in apartment , Carlos and Logan had gone to pick up some pizza fordinner and James and I had decided to stay here.I started to remove my hockey gear that I had on from our trip to the ice rink. I was probably the only girl on Earth who would rather go to the ice and play a game of hockey with her 4 best guy friends than go hang out with a bunch of girls and get manicures and do their hair.

"What do you mean?" He replied, fixing his hair from the hockey helmet he had on earlier.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you gossip more than a teenage girl."

"True, but you can trust me Dani!"

Dani...I hated that nickname...It took being "One of the boys" to a new level...

"I don't know..." I answered. I felt like I COULD tell James but I didn't know...

"Fine." I answered, thinking maybe he could help me with this. "I'm...I'm...I'm in love with Kendall..." I said shyly, looking away from James. I heard him start coughing on the water he was drinking.

"You? In love with Kendall?" He said, seeming shocked. "I didn't even think you COULD love.." He added.

Okay...that kinda hurt, I'll be honest...

I punched him hard in the arm, "Shut the hell up, James." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, angry.

He grabbed his arm in pain, "You're such a violent little person!"

I'm 5'1...it's not THAT short, okay?

"All I am to you guys is just "One of the boys" and I'm tired of it. Kendall doesn't even look at me as a girl...all I am is one of his "guy" friends because I'm a tomboy..." I felt hot tears form in my eyes.

"No he doesn't, Danielle..." James said, putting his skates away.

"How do you know?"

"Because when you're not around, you're all he talks about...'did you guys see Dani's makeup today?', 'Doesn't her hair look beautiful?'" James mocked Kendall and my heart began to beat faster.

"Really?..." A small smile of hope formed on my face.

"Really. You need to tell him." James added before leaving the room.

"Yeah...Tell him..." I said to myself, an idea forming in my head.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I hadn't dressed up like this in a while but, I needed to win Kendall's heart tonight.

I know you're looking for a ruby in amountain of rocks...

.com/imgres?q=blonde hair red tips&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=610&tbm=isch&tbnid=L43lPcpvqBGpzM:&imgrefurl=.com/the_new_trends_in_hair_&docid=UV8VdSmWjmvi1M&imgurl=.com/pictures/highlightsandlowlights1_&w=230&h=300&ei=Cuz7TsqiKqXn0QHIno2nBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=525&vpy=238&dur=220&hovh=240&hovw=184&tx=87&ty=111&sig=117198243042956773292&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=93&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:0 (Hairstyle)

(Dress)

.ws/images/uniform sneaker boys (Shoes :) )

"I look like a hooker..." I sighed, turning to the three guys who all had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"No you don't Danielle, you look HOT." Carlos finally said, pushing me out the door of the apartment and down the hallway to the elevators. I was meeting Kendall down at the pool in 3 minutes.

I was going to tell him...

I stood in the elevator, looking down at my shoes. I laughed. I couldn't wear heels so my converse would have to do.

When I arrived at the Palmwoods pool, I was the only one there.

"Woah...who ate my friend?" I heard a firmiliar voice say as I spun around. It was Kendall.

I blushed, "To much?"

"No, not at all...you look...beautiful." He finally said, his green eyes shinning in the light.

I blushed even more, my eyes shooting to the ground.

He grabbed my chin,making me look him in the eyes. We both smiled.

"Dani, I have something to tell you..." He started to say. My stomach automatically went into knots. Was he going to tell me he loved me?

"What is it Kendall?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

There was a long silence between us.

"I...I love you Dani..." He said, "..But...I...I just can't be with you..." He said, slowly letting goof my hands. I felt my heart shatter.

"What do you mean, Kendall?" I asked, hoping he would change his mind.

"You're beautiful, you're such a talented actress, you're so unique...you deserve better than me." He said, looking at our feet.

"Kendall..." I began, "I don't want anything better than you...according to me, you're as good as it gets. You're an amazing person and-"

I was stopped as Kendall's lips crashed into mine. I snaked my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist.

Too soon, we separated.

"Wow..." I simply said, looking into Kendall's eyes. He shot his look back down to the ground, laughing a little.

"What?" I questioned, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Nice shoes..." He simply replied, laughing more.

I laughed to, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him.

"You're perfect Dani, please don't ever change." He added, kissing me one more time.

I hope you like it! Sorry if you hate it :-/ I did my best!


End file.
